Hibiki 23
Hibiki #23 also known as, Hibiki Liladan, is a member of the Thirteen Grand Casters and is the 23rd Hibiki android. Unlike other Hibiki units, she is more stoic and nearly expressionless, but just as mischievous as the others. She is the first Hibiki android to be introduced to the citizens of Destiny City. She is a 3rd year at Bacon University and goes to the Mage Cram school on the school grounds of Destiny Military Academy. Excelling at information gathering, she aims to enter the Intelligence and Analysis division once her observation of the other Grand Casters is done. She is on a secret mission to observe the other Grand Casters in their natural habitat. She is also on the hunt for the 20 rogue assassin Wild Hunt gynoids that are dubbed the Toxic Substance Girls. She wields an extensive range of firearms, most frequently use of which is a long range sniper rifle modeled after the Barrett M82. Backstory Appearance Hibiki has long red hair that is usually tied in a ponytail and radiant blue cybernetic eyes. Hibiki has an entirely mechanical body in the model of a beautiful young woman. Her face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material. She has been shown to have many different sets of arms, with varying abilities and strengths. She also has a utility belt around her waist, which contains numerous gadgets and other items, a sort of hammerspace. The outlet for her Mana Reactor is situated on her chest, where her heart would be. When she does wear the school uniform, she usually wears white panties with pink horizontal stripes and a cat's tail that can be pulled on her lower back, which causes her to deactivate. Hibiki's petite form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. Her most distinguishing feature, however, is a cat-like tail resembling an amplifier cord, which allows her to interface with other technology. On weekends she wears a red and black track jacket with the Destiny Military academy emblem on the right chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers. Her model / serial codes are located on the right side of her nape and is usually hidden by her hair. In the hot spring Anette and Sumiye squeezed Hibiki's breasts which causes them to question as to whether or not she really is an android seeing as how her body does not have any mechanical joints and her breasts are soft. For reasons unknown and even in her explanation as a "top priority issue," Reiko apparently had set the bust size of the Hibiki Units at 81 centimeters. On top of being soft and fleshy, Hibiki's breast can also become incredibly large and jiggly. Personality Much like other Hibiki Units, Hibiki #23 was also built with complete brain components, giving her the personality of an aloof young woman. Hibiki is usually emotionless and stolid, but occasionally curious when it comes to certain things. However, she does display human characteristics on occasion; particularly, she enjoys teasing boys, often doing perverted things in front of them to get a response. She sleeps in a small storage closet in Anette Blanc's dorm room, much to Anette's dismay due to Hibiki watching her from the closet during their first few days together. Despite her emotionless demeanor, Hibiki seems to have feelings for Anette, displaying a visible emotion of sadness when Anette scolds her after being ordered by the higher-ups to assassinate her. Hibiki possesses a vast distaste if not outright hatred of violence against children. Combat Statistics Tier: Varies. At least 1-C with her various weapons Attack Potency: Varies physically. At least High Complex Multiverse with her various weapons (they're powerful enough to destroy a Remnant of Darkness) Speed: Irrelevant combat speed (moves so fast that she can even move in stopped time, can fly from one end of the multiverse to the other in a plank instant, able to keep up with beings that exist above and beyond multiversal causality, dimensions and time-space, moves so fast that not even precognition can clearly see her most of the time, has even fought an Omnipresent creature and won) Lifting Strength: Varies. Class M (Has lifted up a 750 ton heavily armored tank before to use as a weapon against other terrorist) Striking Strength: Varies Durability: Varies, much higher with barriers (can withstand a Big Bang at 12% of her power and was unaffected by a Multiversal Retcon) Intelligence: Extraordinary Supergenius. Hibiki Units are extremely intelligent, smart enough to outperform a supercomputer and perform complex calculations to gain an edge in battles due to their Mnemonic Induction Drive. Hibiki Units learn extraordinarily quickly and are capable of learning even faster by seeing the action that she wants to mimic. Hibiki Units are vastly more advanced than your average quantum computer and has processing speed far superior to the BRAIN Bot. All Hibiki Units are extremely skilled combatants even though their primary function are as mere helper androids. All Hibiki Units are based off of the brain waves of Reiko Liladan, one of the smartest individuals in the Imouto-tan Multiverse. Has over 10,000 medical procedures and is able to download vast amounts of knowledge from the internet instantly. Hibiki Units can near accurately estimate the chances of succeeding at any task given to them, calculate the future attacks of opponents, and run 10,000 calculations to predict who would win in a fight. A Hibiki Unit's memory contains at least quintillions of terabytes worth of information, including such from the Destiny City databanks and records. A Hibiki Unit's cognitive systems allow them to learn things 20,000x faster than supergenius humans, allowing them to completely understand the thought process of any being within moments of meeting them. Additionally, their unique structure allows them to use almost any skill they wish simply by scanning their target at a sub-atomic level. However, they are still are highly limited by human-like cognitive functions and personalities along with their state as an artificially created lifeforms, making it difficult for them to understand abstract concepts like humor and philosophy. Stamina: Functionally limitless due to being a Hibiki Unit. (can function tirelessly without rest or relaxation so long as she has some form of energy to use be it the electrolytic chemical mixed with water or mana) Doesn't tire naturally, has an unlimited energy supply. Would need to suffer heavy damage for her endurance to actually drop. Hibiki Units do not have the ability to sleep. Tends to struggle if damaged, although can continue functioning overall. Range: Melee range, variable range with armored weapons (ex. her Anti-Tank rifle has an effective range of 5,000 light years). Powers and Abilities Adaptive Power-Level- All Hibiki Units are capable of spontaneously increasing their power-level, allowing it to keep up with high-level enemies. Hibiki Units are able to adapt to anything and repair themselves. Hibiki Units can equip different powers based on what their systems thinks they need in the moment. *Focused Group Counter- Hibiki #23 is specifically designed to counter and defeat other Grand Casters. Specifically, by default, she can freely switch between the powers of 1st-ranked Grand Caster, Dark Bomber, up to the 11th-ranked one, though she is unable to reproduce the power of Nayuta's power due to it being unexplainable and she cannot replicate Claudia's powers do to not being Jewel related. Power Cache- Hibiki Units are able to mimic any ability within 400 meters, but they are weakened due to the required computational abilities. *Power-Shifting- It only takes less than an attosecond for her to start changing into another ability, this time frame applies to her absorbing new abilities as well, not just the default group of powers of the other Grand Casters she has already. *Ability Copying Scanner Vision- She can scan her target and take on a Mode based on that enemy's powers, if they are not registered in the International Jewel Registry she will automatically add them to it. Hibiki Fu- Hibiki #23's own combat style that is essentially Savate mixed with Escrima and the summoning of guns and weapons. *Weapon Forge App- With the Weapon Forge Magic App Hibiki #23 can create a plethora of weapons to use in combat against opponents. She can make the Kaiser spear if she wants to. Digital Mind- Like all Hibiki Units, #23 has a computer-like brain with unlimited storage capacity and powerful processing. She can store up to 13.7 petabytes on her "brain". Due to her hard light mind, Hibiki is immune to be hacked by outside forces and her mind cannot be read due to being hard light. All Hibiki Units' brain functions like a quantum computer enabling her to wirelessly or directly interact with other computer systems to utilize or extract data from them which can be stored in her databanks. She mainly connects to the Destiny City Census Data Server which enables her to gain the most basic information that makes a person who they are, she can also read their genetic data. Any and all information regarding the person flows directly into her mind. Cybernetic Eyes- All Hibiki Units have bionic eyes which grant them perfect 20/20 night vision, X-ray vision, Thermal vision, Telescopic Vision, and they also allow her to determine a person's mass using the Law of Conservation of Momentum. *Digital Vision- Hibiki #23 uses "Digital Vision" to perceive her surroundings which allows her to simulate combat scenarios and have a 73% correct Teleportation Prediction. *Flash-Bang Eyes- Hibiki can use her eyes to release a bright flash of light to temporarily blind the enemy in close quarters, similar to a flashbang. Hacking Intuition- All Hibiki Units can hack into any security system and able to break into people's conversations on the phones or computer chat rooms. Techno-Empathy- Hibiki #23 is able to understand and sense the emotions given off by all machines. Telekinesis Resistance- Like all Hibiki Units she is highly resistance to any telekinesis, including being moved by a person using telekinesis to lift them up. Hibiki Combat System- Hibiki #23 was made specifically as an advanced anti-Magic God unit that has: An entire array of missiles all over her torso (including Torpedo Tits and her famous chest cannon), as well as an energy cannon, a Magic Particle chaingun, Electro-magnetic Anti Tank Rifle, speedy self-repair abilities, a octogram-shaped plasma energy shield that envelops her body and etc. She also has her own internet connection as she needs no additional devices for digital data processing and networking. Hibiki's outer shell is usually composed of Omni-steel, rendering it highly resistant to damage; however, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easily damaged. Her skin composition is about .5 inches thick; neck, knee, ankle, elbow, shoulder, wrist, and finger joints are finely tessellated titanium alloy to permit flexing. She is able to withstand concussive blasts and heat of a Big Bang, she can be in Absolute Hot or Absolute Cold for thirty minutes before she starts having problems with her functions. Hibiki is fitted with a Mana Reactor that gives her a continuous and virtually infinite mana supply, but it replenishes her mana steadily as to prevent overcharging her battery. This also prevents her from becoming exhausted while fighting and augments her power enough to make her a formidable opponent. A skill which she shares with other Hibiki Units is the ability to go undetected by all types of sensors, as her power is substantiated by mechanics. Omni-steel is immune to permanent damage and is highly resistant to conceptual damage. All Hibiki Units get: a substantially significant boost in all parameters when energy is low, gains invulnerability for 7 seconds after taking severe damage. *Hibiki Units have high resistances to absorption-based abilities, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, paradoxes, conventional weaponry (only hyper caliber weapons can harm her body), immunity to soul manipulation and blood manipulation, high-level reality warping, plot-based defenses, probability and time manipulation. *God Slayer System: A self-evolution program designed with limitless potential that allows a Hibiki possessing it to continuously improve her combat skills every second and allows Hibiki to imprint on the battle, steadily evolving her power and efficiency with each exchange. *Phenomenal Strength: Hibiki is an incredibly strong individual, capable of executing attacks of devastating physical strength. She can lift things several times her own weight and size, around 750 tonnes. She was quite easily able to render a grown man unconscious in a single hit and was able to propel a dragon upward several thousand meters with a kick. *Energy Erasure: Hibiki Units can totally erase most energy based projectile attacks with a device located on her two arms. *Space-time Distortion Device: Hibiki Units can generate portals through which you can teleport objects (even the size of a universe) between different spaces, travel forward in time as well as send enemy attacks into some other dimensional plane. She mostly uses this when pressed in combat. *Physics Negation Device: Hibki Units can negate anything physics related within a 400 Meter radius for three minutes. *Electrical Hands: Hibiki's hands can release an electrical shock when she delivers a punch. *Claw Retraction- Her robotic arms also has some type of cat-like claws, which she can shoot out at will to either kill a person or hook onto a surface, allowing her to either pull herself towards it or pull the object it is attached to towards her. *Glow in the Dark Paint: Her coating glows in all intensities of darkness and prevents dark from consuming 13 meters around her. *Anti-Supernatural Mana Crystals- With her built in Anti-Supernatural Mana Crystals Hibiki units are easily capable of dispelling Magic and Psionics which allows her to also be able to hit astral-projections, ghosts, intangible beings and non-corporeal entities. *Light Cannon: Hibiki's forearms both have mounted cannons the fire off magical conceptual light that dissipates all intensities of darkness even the absolute kind. *Incineration Cannon: Hibiki's right palm is equipped with a special cannon that releases streams of heat and flame on command. A blast from her palm is enough to completely vaporize the Sea King's layer. *Log: Informs her of any direct action against her or events in the surrounding area. *Glacial Cannon: Hibiki's left palm is equipped with a special micro-engine that generates a blast of subzero cold on command, causing molecules to stop moving. The body can be re-animated with no damage to the subject by reactivating and reheating the molecules. A blast from her palm is enough to completely freeze the entire Starry Night Forest in under fifteen minutes. Hibiki's Glacial Cannon can also quickly create icicles and launch them across relatively long distances, and can form giant blocks of ice almost instantaneously. Her ice blasts can reduce the target's molecules speed, making them freeze and breaking the molecular bonds. Her ice can also slow down those who are hit by it. *Last Stand Arms: Her arms were made specially to have even more cannons built into the forearms and fists, allowing her to unleash even more powerful and wide-ranged blasts. The arms gives her enough power to casually dispatch multiple weaker Remnants of Darkness in a short timeframe. *Air Current Cannon: In this form she can fire a powerful funnel of wind capable of destroying a mountain range. *Universe Positioning System: In this mode she uses her internal Universe Positioning System to pinpoint her exact location on the XYZ-axis at all times even the axis were to change. *Scenery Change: She can also change the scenery via a highly advanced real time 3D visualizer making it seem like it's raining or snowing when it's really not. *Boosters: Hibiki is equipped with several boosters that allow her to fly for relatively long periods of time as well as hover across the ground at high speed with incredible acceleration and maneuverability. *Sensors: Hibiki has multiple built in sensors that act as a radar and allow her to scan the environment in order to find and track her enemies, allies, and targets in and out of combat. However, they can still be fooled by sufficiently fast opponents and illusions (such as Anette Blanc and Victoria Amicus) and are limited by her own reaction time. Other sensors include: Physiological/medical scanners that allow Hibiki to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Hibiki with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including magical and psychic energy projections. She even has sensors that are capable of differentiating between foes, neutral parties and people of special interest. *Metal Detection: Hibiki has the ability to detect the presence of metal at a distance of several thousand miles away from herself. *Sensory Array: Her body houses different sensors which allow her to pass through security such as metal detectors without setting them off. *Nanite Regeneration: Ability to repair any physical injury/damage she receives, she is also repaired so that she is stronger and more durable than she was before she suffered damage. Her body can create robotic antibodies and attack internal intruding factors. It can also repair, replace, and/or rebuild missing or dismantled parts. Repairing and upgrading herself frequently causes her to use up a lot of stored mana quickly. *Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. *Microscopic Anti-Telepathic Tasers: Hibiki created this device to prevent telepathic beings from using their powers on her comrades. Once inhaled by a telepath, the more he/she tries to use his/her psychic powers, the higher is the voltage of an electric current released in his/her body. It can be lethal if the telepath doesn't stop trying to use his/her powers. *Quantum Camouflage: Her built-in Quantum Camouflage allows her to become invisible to all types of scanners and sensors, but only while moving slowly and/or standing perfectly still. With the Quantum Camouflage activated Hibiki is able to render her body invisible and intangible, as well as hiding her energy signature. *Hidden Arsenal Weapons System: All Hibiki Units are made of a special Imaginative Material (which doesn't exist in any universe) that allows them to transform parts of their body (particularly their arms) into various energy projectile and melee weapons. She also possesses the ability to summon weapons such as the Ragnarok chainguns and Sleipner machine guns. They also have a long-range sensory array, the Third Eye system (which detects beings in realms not observable to the naked eye) and CPU that exceeds even those possessed by Dairenji Syndicate. She also has a built-in 40mm Double Barrel Tactical Grenade Launchers on her outer thighs. The Hidden Arsenal Weapons System has enough firepower to destroy several universes. The main ability of the weapons made and summoned by the Hidden Arsenal Weapons System is creating blasts and shots that pierces through space, bypassing defenses and barriers. *Hibiki Barrier: A technique where mana is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles as well as to expand and damage its surroundings. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 12% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. It is even capable of protecting Hibiki and everyone inside of it at the point blank of a nuclear explosion caused by a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Plutonium. Hibiki's shielding can resist a force blast from the Umbra Cannon, a beam of negative emotions so powerful it can destabilize an area's environment. Despite the shield's strength against man-made weapons it cannot depend against a sufficiently powerful supernatural attack. *Limited Crime Detection: All Hibiki Units are able to sense women that are being sexually abused and when a murder is about to take place, they are also able to detect the spirits of women that are calling for help. *Hibiki Flare: Hibiki's body is filled with powerful explosives that can detonate if she so wishes or if she's compromised by a hacker. *Limiter Release: When required, Hibiki's systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and her Incineration & Glacial Cannons intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of Hibiki's body. The range of the Limiter Release can be controlled as only reaching her very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 80% to 100%, up to a very dangerous over 9000%. While in Limiter Release Hibiki can copy and use hundreds of powers at once and has no lag time when creating new weapons. Abilities Like the other Hibiki Units, #23, is designed specifically as a countermeasure in case any Grand Caster would turn against Destiny City, she is capable of using the abilities of any magic user (and anything with power capabilities) within a 400 meter radius, using a headphone-like device that she wears on her head with a wireless transceiver inside of the headphones that uses a satellite to view/read the power profiles of everyone within 400 meters of her. Unlike Hibiki #007, she prefers using her guns unless she is forced to fight hand-to-hand. This, combined with the short lag between switching powers makes a fatal combination against Hibiki if an opponent is capable of reading and utilizing such idiosyncrasies, opponents like Victoria Amicus, Sumiye Egnell and Nayuta Mitsuari. Moreover, it has been noted that due to her thought patterns created to kill the other wizard saints, her strategy is to respond with the same power as her opponent when she is unsure what to do or cannot counter it. Non-Corporeal Interaction: Like all Hibiki Units, #23 can harm non-corporeal beings such as Ghosts and Demons. She can even harm the "perfectly intangible" Transcendent Ghost gods as this bypass any secondary ability that would normally negate it. Military training: Included in the information that was transferred with the Deus machines, like the other Hibikis, she is proficient in combat methods such as the aforementioned use of specific weapons, can track targets, and shake off pursuers. Mana Reactor: She has a built-in Destiny City techno-magical device that allows her to transform matter into mana, which then serves as the energy that supports the livelihoods of Destiny City citizens. Because of this she can recover her powers even by eating ordinary human food. Flying Drones: Hibiki Units are equipped with ten flying drones that can fire energy beams or bullets. She has a special anti-skid coating, that allows her to walk on ice without slipping. Along with the anti-skid coating she has anti-subzero and anti-supernova coatings on that give her the ability to withstand near absolute zero and absolute hot for 30 minutes before suffering drawbacks. She also has a Wave-Modifying Coating; which is a special 'wave modifying' coating that provides some protection from energy attacks. Equipment Weapons & Gear: Her normal melee weapons of choice are two tonfas, both of which have a built in guns which fire enchanted bullets that can penetrate magical & psychic barriers. Types of Grandes: Fluoroantimonic Acid, Concussion, Incendiary, Flash-Bang, Shock, Foam, Wood, Smoke, and EMP. All grenades have homing capabilities once in close proximity with the target. Oppai Machine Guns: Hibiki's most valuable pieces of equipment are the 9 mm machine guns integrated into her breasts that fire Magic Crystal bio-bullets. With each use of the Oppai Machine Guns, her breasts temporarily shrink in size, indicating that she'll have to recharge soon. Kaiser Spear: The Kaiser spear, is a very powerful weapon, as it was easily able to break nearly all types weapons with ease. The spear also deals holy light damage. Electro-magnetic Anti Tank Rifle: An anti-tank rail-rifle provided by Liladan Industries. The bullets shot from the weapon has an effective range of 5000M and a speed of 7 Km per millisecond: it will always “predate” the target. When sniping from very long distances, the user is in need of high skills, precise 11th dimensional calculations, and outstanding kinetic vision. Her rifle contains shock buffers and new polymers from Liladan Industries to allow her zero recoil. Holds 3 rounds per a clip. Demon Hunter Heels: Four shotguns built into the inside of her heels. Throwing Knives: Specially weighted knives for throwing. Each has a Semtex charge in the hilt. Emergency Pistol: The Emergency Pistol is a weak, but still useful emergency backup weapon. It is chiefly used to stun enemies, and is equipped by Hibiki in instances where she is unable to use her other weapons. It will automatically charge itself when not being fired, and fully charged shots will stun the enemy long enough for Hibiki to run and hopefully escape or hide. Magdalene-1738: The Magdalene-1738 also known as the, Chest Cannon, is the Sublimation Dark Matter Cannon that is located in her chest. This weapon manifests as a globe of pink energy that requires several seconds to build up before being projected at her opponent. Once a target is struck by this weapon Hibiki activates its detonation by pressing the violet panel that resides on her left inner thigh. The cannon can also attack by firing multiple homing beams of magical energy at once. It has a significant cool down time with the potential of overheating. Hibiki demonstrated the ability to fire blasts of varying degrees of power. Weaknesses *As Hibiki Units are made to fully replicate a human, they feel the pain and injuries as a regular human would. *Hibiki Units are known to be aggressively helpful even to enemies. *Insistent on not accepting anyone else's help. *Using her powers in a violent, hate filled and vengeful manner against non-powered targets will result in her abilities going haywire and potentially risk destroying herself due to one of her failsafes. *A high powered strike on the battery area will reduce the carrying charge of the batteries. *Her programming prevents her from targeting children, pregnant women and animals, but she can override this if needed. *Hibiki Units cannot unleash their full power on humans. *Hibiki #23 suffers from severe PTSD from the Darkness Onslaught event, which can reawaken its memories from that war and turn it into a mindless killing machine. **NOTE: Her PTSD only flares up if she's too physically damaged or weak. *Being shown too much power in a single instant can cause her to temporarily malfunction and then reboot. *All Hibiki Units have a failsafe that dampens their output when in crowded areas. *If their body were to be hijacked or hacked into they self-destruct taking the intruder with them. *Hibiki Units are unable to ignore the voices of women that call for help, forcing her to always act in that moment even if inconvenient. *If a sexual assault has occurred without the woman in question's knowledge, the Hibiki Unit will only be alerted of the crime once the woman has realized what has happened, meaning identifying the criminal can become difficult in these circumstances. *Fluoroantimonic acid can also damage her if she is bombarded with enough of it over time. *Using creating weapons and switching between rapidly powers can drain her energy supply quickly. *Certain abilities beyond her understanding confuse her to the point of needing to retreat until she can fully analyze it, however, this rarely happens. **Hibiki Units cannot replicate any abilities that falls outside of the realm of science, magic or their analytical capabilities. They also gain the weaknesses of those that they are copying (albeit they can nullify and evolve beyond them if given enough time). *Becomes somewhat undetermined and really moody if any of her copy ability fails, as that is her most cherished ability. *Can't swim in salt water, but they can survive in the ocean. *Boobs (being that she is a huge pervert). *After using "Limiter Release", she becomes immobile for a short time. *If she was stabbed through the Mana Reactor, she would die (but she has back up bodies that are summoned instantly once the current body dies). *A Hibiki Unit's non-Omnisteel components are much weaker than the rest of their body. *Even if a switching only requires less than an attosecond it is always the same and an opponent can still take advantage of this delay. *Her adaptability & evolution can be overwhelmed with sufficient power if the gap is too high. *Her body will adapt to whatever means to make her survive, but will not meet her desires in many situations. *Hibiki Units are extremely vulnerable to powerful manipulation of Magnetism. *Comparatively easy to trick considering how intelligent she is. *Her body can be hacked (doing so will certainly be no easy task though) *Her cannons all have a limited charge capacity and thus has to be periodically re-charged each time they run out. *Weak to weapons that can shoot high density neutrinos. *Highly Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of her powers for a short time. Trivia *Hibiki's tears are made of oil. Category:Female Characters Category:Androids Category:Flight Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Good Characters Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Original Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters